When Terrible Competitions Go Right
by philippinesea
Summary: In which Saito assigns the group a new job and where Eames decides to hold a pranking competition. Couples Mention: ArthuxAriadne. Action/Humor/Romance


**When Terrible Competitions Go Right**

In which Saito assigns the group a new job and where Eames decides to hold a pranking competition. Couples mention: ArthurxAriadne

Action/Humor/Romance

* * *

Saito's Entry:

Five months, approximately, have passed since the Inception job and five months have passed since Cobb saved me from limbo, the deeper dream state in which I resided and grew weary in.

Up until now, I've been looking into things, mostly consisting of a new form of government that is after Fischer and yes, us. Of all the times you would really think of the crisis, the danger, you are in. But, all of the times I have stayed in my humble abode in Japan, made me think, Inception, a complex thing to handle, was in Cobb's hands and how this new-found government will do anything to get that information in their deep, subconscious minds.

I looked at the window, the splatter sound the rain makes when it hits the glass window made me feel unease. The winters in Japan are always long and weary. . . In my opinion. Always raining and snowing. Even hailing, for all I know. Terrible weather for a stroll in the subconscious I would say. Since the mind is clouded with the thoughts of the raining stopping. I like to think of it as a bad stroll in the mind. You can never focus with the sounds. It makes sense.

Have you ever tried? Tried to dream that is.

Have you ever tried to dream or think of something on a bad weather (such as this) only to be greeted with such darkness pulsating from the very recesses of your mind? Or the thought of the pitter-patter noise to stop?

I knew most of you would say yes or at the very least, nod.

I sighed, my face reflected on the window. I looked at the modern clock nearby.

4:15 PM.

I need to wait hours just to call Cobb, for a new, assigned job. Complicated, isn't it? Me living in Japan. Him living in California.

I turned around from the window. The very government still fathoms me to question their place and their very idea for Inception (if they do take it). I looked at the newspaper, resting on the leather sofa. It read.

新政府は、アイデアをテストするための生じた

Or to simply state it in English,

The New Government, the Idea Arose to Test

The paper just practically tells about the new government, subconscious dreams states, and etcetera. (And yes, I'm practically aware that the heading doesn't make sense.)

For me, everything has to be done to seal Inception from them.

It still surprises me how they so very well knew about Inception. Or Cobb's group. Or maybe, they do not know them. But know Inception through me? Just me. Not Cobb, Not Arthur. Not Ariadne. Not Eames. Not Yusuf. Just simply me.

But why are they even after Fischer ? Is he the other main target besides me? Does Fischer know about this?

Questions will be left unopened, unanswered till the very end of this, I suppose.

I looked away form the newspaper, trying to focus on other things right now that won't lead me into another question. But, wait.

How do these people know about Inception? Do they really know of it? Or do they only know of the exterior ideas?

Hopefully, the job I will be assigning Cobb will somehow connect to these questions with the one previously.

For now, I will wait for an available time to call the said extractor.

So many hours have passed. Uncountable hours.

I looked at my telephone. Then my watch.

10:38 PM.

I picked the phone up from the receiver and dialed Cobb's number in.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

"Hello?" a voice finally had said. "Saito? What do you want?"

"I've been looking into things. Looks like there's a new government after Fischer, us, and Inception."

"What? Wait, why Fischer? Why not just us specifically?"

"I don't exactly know much about why. But my theory is, since we have dragged Fischer into Inception, this government is after him to get him to tell what he knows."

Silence.

"So, you want us to regroup and go through this government's, or try to go, minds? Is that what you want?"

I chuckled. "You catch on pretty quickly, extractor. Are you in?"

"Hmmmm. Why not? Let's try to hack into their minds to see what they're really after. Tell me what you know, what you've gathered, what you've read about them when we meet."

"Great. We can meet in Paris again. How does four weeks from now sound to you?"

"Alright. Great. No problem. In the meantime I'll call Arthur to regroup with us and see if he can reach Ariadne, Eames, and Yusuf."

"Understood. We should not contact each other until we get to Paris. Just to play it safe. For now, goodbye."

"Okay. Sounds good. Bye."

I hung up. Four weeks would take a really long time. But, for now, I need to wait. Hopefully there won't be any antics this government will be up to.

* * *

**first Inception story I've ever done. LOL.**


End file.
